


Please Stay (番外1)

by ChrisChen2213



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisChen2213/pseuds/ChrisChen2213
Summary: Taylor的情人节计划被香芋奶茶泡汤了……
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Please Stay (番外1)

**Author's Note:**

> 版权属于老福特@草莓曲奇
> 
> 请不要在此留下Kudos和评论 请移步老福特支持@草莓曲奇 谢谢 
> 
> 本人仅为代发

“Kar。”  
“Kar。”  
Karlie听到Taylor的声音，睁开了眼睛。  
“怎么了？你不舒服了嘛？”Karlie窝在Taylor身边。  
“没有，我是想说情人节快乐。”Taylor伸手揉了揉Karlie的头发。  
“情人节快乐，能再睡一会嘛？”Karlie翻了个身，伸手抱住Taylor，把头靠在她身上。  
“今天不上班嘛？”  
“我请假了，想在家陪你。”  
“你最近怎么这么累？”Taylor抱着Karlie轻轻拍着她。  
“我也不知道，就是莫名其妙的累。”Karlie又睡了过去。

Karlie睡着了之后，Taylor蹑手蹑脚的下了楼。  
“妈妈，那个蛋糕是怎么做来着？”  
“哦……好的！”  
Taylor打开冰箱，拿出了Andrea说的食材。  
她刚把鸡蛋打到碗里就闻到了一股淡淡的香芋奶茶味。  
“天呐谁喝了奶茶，好香！”Taylor使劲吸了吸鼻子。  
“不对啊！香芋奶茶？？？”Taylor拍了一下脑门儿。  
“fuck……”Taylor放下手里的鸡蛋壳洗了洗手狂奔上楼。

Taylor闻着越来越浓的香芋奶茶味，她心里越来越慌。  
她推开卧室的门，一股甜腻腻的味道扑面而来……  
果然，Karlie发情了……  
Taylor看见Karlie哼哼呀呀的窝在床上，脸上红扑扑的。  
“Karlie！”Taylor走到床边，把手贴在Karlie的脸上。  
“唔……”浑身发烫的Karlie突然接触到了Taylor凉凉的手，舒服的哼唧了一声。  
“Taylor，难……受……”Karlie伸手拉住Taylor的手。  
Taylor顺势蹲了下来，一只手跟着Karlie的手抓向Karlie的柔软，一只手摸着她的头顶。  
“嗯……啊……”Karlie的脸越来越红了。  
Taylor把手从Karlie的睡衣里抽了出来。  
Karlie一脸疑惑的看着Taylor。  
Taylor一把掀开盖在Karlie身上碍事的被子，上了床，跨坐在Karlie身上。  
Karlie胡乱的伸手摸着Taylor的腺体。  
Taylor立刻有了回应，她腿间的腺体苏醒了，硬邦邦的立了起来，隔着睡裤能感觉到它的呼之欲出。  
Taylor一颗一颗的解开Karlie的睡衣纽扣，Karlie诱人的白里透红的身体被Taylor看的一览无余。  
“别磨蹭了，快给我！”Karlie扭动着身子。  
Taylor把Karlie的手固定在头上。  
“给你，给你什么呢？”Taylor一只手固定着Karlie的双手另一只手把Karlie的裤子脱了下来。  
Karlie现在什么都没穿，躺在床上迷迷糊糊的看着Taylor。  
Karlie挣开了Taylor的束缚，把手伸向Taylor的裤子，毫不犹豫的脱下她的裤子。  
腺体一下就弹了出来，硬邦邦的贴在Taylor的肚子上。  
“好，这可是你要求的，一会我给你操哭了，你可别求饶。”Taylor三下五除二的脱掉了自己的睡衣。  
Taylor亲着Karlie的嘴，两根手指轻而易举的探进了Karlie的小穴。  
“嗯……你看你，已经湿成这样了。”Taylor抽出手指在Karlie眼前晃了晃。  
“你给我闭嘴！”Karlie害羞了。  
Taylor没有管Karlie的反应，她看着Karlie胸前挺立的腺体，毫不犹豫的用舌头轻轻的舔弄着。  
“啊……不要……不要动。”Karlie把手指插进Taylor金色的发丝间。  
Karlie感觉自己的高潮要到了。  
Taylor看到Karlie扭动着身子，她用膝盖轻轻顶开了Karlie的腿，把两根手指又一次伸进了她的小穴。  
“Taylor……继续……别停……”Karlie情迷意乱的把着Taylor的手。  
Taylor一边亲着Karlie，一边不停的在Karlie的小穴里运动。  
“啊……啊……”Karlie的呻吟让Taylor也发了情。屋子里充斥着香芋奶茶和潮湿空气的气味。  
Taylor感觉Karlie的甬道在不停收缩，伴随着Karlie越来越激烈的呻吟，她知道Karlie要到了。Taylor加快了手上的动作。  
“god……god……唔……”Karlie的花液顺着小口流了出来。  
Taylor把Karlie翻了过来，她的小穴还不停的往外吐着花液。  
Taylor双手撑在Karlie腰部的两侧，轻轻的舔着她颈后的腺体。  
突如其来的快感让Karlie感觉她又要到了……  
Karlie轻轻转了个身，双手握住Taylor的腺体轻轻的上下撸动。  
Taylor顿时软了下来，顺势倒在了床上，Karlie翻身坐在她腿上。  
Karlie手上的动作越来越快，Taylor伸手揉搓着Karlie的乳尖。  
就在Taylor也渐渐变得情迷意乱的时候，Karlie的双手松开了她腿间的炙热。Karlie趴了下来，一只手拎起Taylor的腺体，用舌尖舔着端口。  
“oops……Karlie……”Taylor的思维逐渐混乱，欲望使她的蓝眼睛变得更加吸引人。  
Karlie一口含住Taylor的腺体，轻轻吮吸。  
突然她感觉嘴里的炙热突然大了一圈，Karlie吐出了它，用手极速撸动着。  
Taylor的呼吸变得急促，一股乳白色的液体从腺体的顶端喷了出来，全都落在她的肚子上。  
Karlie趴在Taylor身上，喘着粗气。  
Taylor抱着软得像一滩水的Karlie，身下的腺体又硬了起来，打在Karlie的屁股上。  
Taylor抱着Karlie翻了个身，轻轻的把Karlie放在床上。  
“Taylor，我要。”  
“叫我什么？”  
“daddy，我要。”Karlie快哭了。  
“要什么？”  
“要你操死我。”Karlie的眼角流出了一滴眼泪。  
Taylor伸手抹去泪水。  
“宝贝这么乖，daddy怎么舍得你哭呢？”  
Taylor扶着腺体，挺进了Karlie的甬道。那一刻，两个人都发出了呻吟。  
“daddy好大，我好喜欢。”Karlie忍不住伸手摸着Taylor胸前的柔软。  
Taylor开始猛烈的进出Karlie的甬道，她感觉自己的炙热被紧紧地吸着。  
Taylor加快了速度，Karlie的呻吟声变得支离破碎，越来越多的花液从两人的结合处流了出来。  
“daddy……daddy……要到了……”  
Karlie的小穴不停的收随着，她感觉自己的意识越来越不清醒，身体轻轻的颤抖着。  
Taylor感觉到甬道的紧缩，她的速度更快了。  
终于在Karlie一声尖叫后，花液从穴口喷溅而出。  
Karlie抽搐的甬道挤压着Taylor的腺体，Taylor强硬的在Karlie的体内横冲直撞。  
“啊！”Taylor发出一声低吼。  
Karlie感觉体内的腺体的根部膨胀了起来，Taylor的端口甚至顶到了自己的腔口。一股热乎乎的液体洒进了自己的生殖腔。  
两人身下的床单早就被汗水和体液打湿了，Taylor害怕Karlie冷，尽自己最大的可能抱住Karlie，轻轻的亲吻她的脸颊。  
Taylor等结消去，退出了Karlie的花穴。  
“给我怀个孩子吧，宝贝。”Taylor趴在Karlie身上舔着她的耳垂。  
“那这一次可不够daddy。”Karlie把手伸向Taylor的腺体……


End file.
